1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting automobiles, aircraft, boats and other vehicles from the catastrophic effects of a hail storm. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inflatable rubber air chamber bonded to a rubber blanket used to protect any metal, glass or plastic surface from falling pellets or balls of ice under one pound.
2. Prior Art
The effects of a hail storm can cause unrepairable damage to an automobile. Thus, a hail storm can cost car dealers and insurance companies millions of dollars. These effects are felt across the nation in higher insurance premiums and higher prices for automobiles. These effects are also felt by private citizens who do not have comprehensive insurance and must pay out of their own pockets to repair the thousands of dollars worth of damage a single hail storm can do to an automobile.
Ordinary tarpaulins and car covers used to protect automobiles from the effects of sun, rain and snow are currently utilized in many areas.
No device is known, however, for protecting an automobile from the catastrophic effects of a hail storm utilizing an inflatable rubber air chamber bonded to a rubber blanket.